vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Risotto Nero
Summary When he was 14 years old, Risotto Nero witnessed the death of his cousin at the hands of a drunk driver. Incapable of letting this go, he assassinated the perpetrator years later before joining Passione and gaining a Stand. He was assigned his own team, La Squadra Esecuzioni, the Hitman Team, but after concluding he and his team were not treated the same as the others, Risotto decided to look into the true identity of the Boss. This cost him two of his men, and, enraged and branded a traitor, Risotto was driven even further in his goals, to exact his revenge on the Boss and take his place. Powers and Statistics Tier: 10-A, Unknown with Metallica Name: Risotto Nero Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo Age: 28 years old Gender: Male Classification: Human, Assassin, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). Metallica has Magnetism Manipulation (Specifically affects iron, but can draw it from any source, such as blood and the earth, transforming it into weapons; using his opponent's blood stops them from properly circulating oxygen), Body Control (Risotto can control his own severed limbs and reattach them using Metallica), Body Puppetry (By embedding itself in other Stands, Metallica can control Stands), Invisibility (By coating himself in light-reflecting iron particles, Risotto can blend into his surroundings; Metallica itself can only be seen by other Stand users), Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands), Selective Intangibility and Aura Attack Potency: Athlete level, Unknown with Metallica, which ignores conventional durability Speed: Peak Human with possibly Massively FTL reactions (He was able to keep up with Doppio) and attack speed with Metallica (Launched scalpels so fast that even King Crimson couldn't block them all) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Athlete level Stamina: Superhuman. Risotto can continue to fight even after losing large quantities of blood and even having his foot severed. Range: Several meters (5-10) with Metallica Standard Equipment: His Stand, Metallica Intelligence: Level-headed and analytical, Risotto is an expert assassin, carrying out his jobs with a cautious, methodical approach that allowed him to outsmart Doppio throughout their fight. As a result, he was able to consistently stay a step ahead of Doppio, escaping into invisibility whenever necessary and badly injuring him through careful, lethal use of Metallica. Weaknesses: Any damage taken by Metallica will be reflected onto Risotto, and because of Metallica, he naturally attracts metals, offsetting his camouflage. He seemingly needs to take damage to take control of other Stands using Metallica. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Metallica:' Risotto's Stand, a colony of small metallic beings that reside within his bloodstream. * Iron Manipulation: Through magnetism, Metallica can control iron within a 5 to 10 meter circle around Risotto. He can draw iron from any source within this range, such as the earth or an opponent's blood, transforming it into a variety of weapons or other iron objects. ** Active Camouflage: By coating himself in fine iron particles, Risotto can render himself effectively invisible, as these particles reflect light. ** Blood Manipulation: Risotto's go-to source of iron is the blood of his own opponents, which he can transform into various weapons, which burst from their skin, causing severe internal damage. While this can quickly kill an opponent, it also diminishes the iron in their blood, preventing it from properly circulating oxygen, so even if a opponent survives his initial onslaught, they may suffocate not long after. Risotto can also use this ability on his blood, controlling his own severed body parts and reattaching them by making staples out of his own blood. ***For reference, the amount of iron a normal adult men would have is 8 milligrams, and an adult women 18 milligrams, which would realistically made an object much smaller than any singular one Risotto has ever made. * Stand Invasion: If necessary, Metallica can leave Risotto's body to invade another Stand, embedding itself into the Stand and granting Risotto control over that Stand. However, he only used this ability as a last resort, after being lethally injured, implying that he must be injured in order for Metallica to leave his body, or that he only uses it when desperate. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Yoshikage Kira’s Profile (Pre-Kosaku Yoshikage Kira key was used) Skarlet (Mortal Kombat) Skarlet's profile (Speed was equalized and the fight took place in a Roman Colliseum) Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Dio's Profile (Part 1 Dio was used) Notable Losses: Gibril (Azure Striker Gunvolt) Gibril’s profile (speed was equal and both were aware of each other’s powers) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Adults Category:Air Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Assassins Category:Blood Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Earth Users Category:Humans Category:Invisibility Users Category:Knife Users Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Metal Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Stand Users Category:La Squadra Esecuzioni Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users